Silences
by Demon-Rose
Summary: A set of drabbles based on the progression between a gentle miko and icy taiyouki. Sometimes silences say more than words ever could.
1. Chapter 1

Silences

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so please don't sue me! All I've got is student loan debt!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome prodded at the boiling ramen watching the lumpy mass begin to soften. She'd need to stop back home in less than a week with the speed that they were going through the stuff. She hardly noticed when everyone around her froze, it was the unnatural stillness that brought her attention away from her task.

Her liquid blue eyes took in the scene before her without comprehension. Miroku and Sango had both stilled, hands gripping their weapons tightly. Miroku glanced back at the tree line where Inuyasha and Shippo had disappeared to bring back water. Sango's gaze was directed forward in the opposite direction. Kagome followed her line of sight, her eyes shuttering to a stop when she reached a patch of white which flowed into a red hexagon pattern.

The taiyouki didn't say anything, merely choosing a tree on the outskirts of their camp and reclining against it's rough bark. He gave one sharp nod before closing his eyes and ignoring the rest of them. Behind where he had stood his retainer began bellowing and issuing commands to the two headed dragon and adorable little girl that perched on his saddle. A brilliant smile split across Rin's face and she clambered out of the saddle and raced over to Kagome.

"Rin is so happy! Rin gets to play with Kagome-sama and Shippo-kun while Sesshoumaru-sama waits for N-naraku to try to steal Kagome-sama's jewel! Isn't Kagome-sama happy too?" Rin was practically bursting with happiness at her proclamation.

It took Kagome a moment to process what she was being told but when it sank in she laughed lightly and smiled back at Rin.

"Yes, Rin. It is very wonderful! Would you like to help me with dinner? I'm making noodles, I'm sure you'll love them." She spared a quick and silent apology to Inuyasha.

She went along with her task chatting quietly to Rin and slowly both Miroku and Sango followed her lead and slipped back into their daily activities as if it was a common occurrence for the Lord of the West and his group to join them for supper. Kagome spared a glance at the tree line and prodded the fire trying to hurry the ramen along.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whew! Well her I go starting something else! This is going to be a collection of drabbles of the mildly Sess/Kag variety. I will probably only update sporadically and I have no idea how long it will be! Yay for little commitment! For those of you that care I am still working on FC but I'm not posting anymore until I have an ending point so as not to taunt you with one more chapter and then lose interest again, Sorry! Ah please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Silences

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome wished that the earth would swallow her up and end her embarrassment. Inuyasha was already screaming obscenities at her and stomping her way. God she'd messed up! They'd been fighting a bear youkai who'd gotten a hold of two shards and was blazing through a forest. She'd fired an arrow, dead on for her mark for once, only to have it collide with the blazing pink of another arrow.

She hadn't even seen the dead priestess until the blast from the colliding arrows sent her slamming back into a tree and caused Inuyasha to veer off his path to catch her. The bear had roared towards where she had frozen in shock. By the time her limbs had thawed it was too late to even raise her bow.

She'd had a split second to pray for a miracle when a slash of green cut right in front of her eyes. There was a moment of unreality and then a spray of blood splashed across her chest and dripped down her front. She fell backward onto her rump and tried to stop her heart from crawling up her throat.

"Hey bitch! What the hell were you trying to do! Are you stupid or something? Keh, some priestess you are! Kikyo would have never pulled a stunt like that!" Kagome forced back tears at the familiar mantra. Inuyasha's tirade was cut off prematurely though.

"Miko. These belong to you." Sesshoumaru dropped the shards into her tentatively outstretched hand before sauntering away.

Kagome gaped a moment before choking out a hushed "Thank you." Her mind spun with Inuyasha's hateful tirade but... She had the shards, and maybe, maybe she hadn't messed up quite so badly. The shards belonged to her, and well Sesshoumaru saw fit for her to have them, not Inuyasha, and not Kikyo.


End file.
